


100 days

by aiichirorin



Category: Free!
Genre: and sousuke is ..... a grumpy lump...... who cares .......too much, kisumi is mildly useless but also he just really /cares/ yknow, theyre just best friends and room mates dont hope for anything else guys, this is absolutely pure dialogue so just a warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiichirorin/pseuds/aiichirorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke works for the basketball team which Kisumi plays on, and is also his unfortunate and incredibly tired room-mate.   </p><p>A collection of the conversations they have on the train to and from work every day, minus the annoyed and angry looks they get from the other passengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. day 1, morning

**Author's Note:**

> its almost 1am jfc  
> uh ill probs finish this next weekend so~ look out for that, itll hopefully be 10 chapters maybe more depends  
> also, if its difficult to follow whos speaking, leave a comment and ill try and dilute the dialogue lol sorry i love dialogue

“Are you nervous, Sousuke?”

“Yeah, because you're breathing on me.”

“You so are nervous.”

“Am not.”

“I saw you talking to yourself in the mirror this morning.”

“I saw you put 4 spoons of sugar in your coffee.”

“And I saw you nursing your shoulder.”

“Low blow.”

“You're low-hanging fruit when you're sulking.”

“I'm not sulking.”

“Are to.”

“Shut up.”

“The position will be open again soon, you'll see.”

“But it's the national team, Kisumi, it was a big job.”

“And so is the biggest basketball team in Tokyo.”

“I hate basketball.”

“No you don't, I've seen you get really into a few games.”

“You're right, I don't hate basketball, I hate basketball players.”

“Ego is half the game, Sousuke, I can't help it if it's my best half.”

“Being tall is the other half, so you definitely fall down there.”

“I'm literally only an inch shorter than you.”

“Yeah but I don't need the height.”

“You need it to scare small children.”

“And to lure them into a house made of gingerbread, right?”

“I don't want to know about your crimes, I'd hate to be called as a witness.”

“When have you ever been called to court?”

“I always had to play the witness at law school.”

“Ah, that's right, I forget you have a degree sometimes.”

“I'm not just a pretty face and staggering athletic ability, you know.”

“I'll believe that when you're not warming the bench.”

“Oh so you think I'm pretty?”

“Objectively speaking.”

“So-”

“No.”

“But-”

“No.”

“Sousuke you're so hard to pursue.”

“Don't pursue your room-mate and colleague.”

“But-”

“Our stop is coming up.”

“Are you still nervous? Did our little talk help?”

“Shut up.”

“Aww it did, didn't it?”

“Don't give me that creepy smile.”

“Polite and well-spoken, you'll fit right in on a basketball team.”

“Only one that you're on.”

“I like you better when you're nervous.”

 


	2. day 15, evening

“You smell like urine.”

“Sousuke, be quiet, there are other people in this carriage.”

“I pity them deeply.”

“Well you smell like Salonpas.”

“Was that meant to be an insult?”

“I'm tired, okay, let me nap on you to regain my wit.”

“No way, regain your wit somewhere else.”

“Just rest my eyes, I won't sleep.”

“No.”

“I played in two practice games today.”

“Hey that's good! I didn't know.”

“Only two out of six, but it's something, thanks.”

“Fine, okay you can rest your head but don't sleep.”

“Thanks.”

“Did you win?”

“One of them.”

“You score?”

“A few times, it was hard though.”

“Winning isn't worth anything if it's easy.”

“Still a win either way.”

“Yeah, I guess that's true.”

“Do you miss it?”

“Swimming?”

“No, winning.”

“It's the taking-”

“You were top flight, Sousuke, you won all the time, don't kid me.”

“Sometimes I miss the feeling of security that winning gives you.”

“Security?”

“Like nothing can touch you.”

“Until next season.”

“Yeah, I guess it can't ever last.”

“Well now I feel a bit sad.”

“You're so dramatic.”

“I'm tired.”

 

“Who's cooking tonight?”

“You, in a tragic turn of events for the fire service.”

“I'll swap you for bathroom cleaning.”

“Deal.”

“So quick to agree! What's wrong with our bathroom?”

“You hair product is sticky and inexplicably cinnamon-scented.”

“It's really good stuff, y'know if you let me help you out, we could-”

“Go back to sleep, we're almost there.”

“One day.”

“Mmm maybe when your hair isn't so close to my face that I can smell the stuff.”

“I'm sleeping, so I'll pretend you didn't just sniff my hair.”

“Thanks.”


	3. day 23, morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TEnSE

“Can I sit down?”

“No.”

“I wanna sit down.”

“Lots of people want to sit down, Kisumi, doesn't mean they can.”

“My bag is heavy.”

“My heart is heavy with the pain of our friendship.”

“Have you been reading sad poetry again?”

“Maybe.”

“I'm confiscating it when we get home.”

“I'm an adult, you can't take my poems.”

“Fine, but if I hear you crying at night, I will take them.”

“I'm getting a lock on my door.”

“Aw, you're no fun.”

“I'm plenty of fun, I was fun last weekend.”

“Getting drunk and falling off rainbow road is your idea of fun?”

“You cried from laughing.”

“I cry from laughing at dog videos literally every day.”

 

“Don't kick my shins.”

“Let me sit down.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“I said no, Kisumi.”

“Please, please, please, pretty please.”

“For fucks sakes, no.”

“Don't swear on the train! Are you okay?”

“No, just leave it.”

“You're not okay?”

“Let's play a fun game; how long can Kisumi shut the fuck up?”

“What's wrong?”

“It doesn't matter, and you lost.”

“Tell me, maybe I can help.”

“You can't.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I'm a qualified physiotherapist and even I can't fix my damn shoulder.”

“Oh.”

“I fell in the shower.”

“Sorry.”

“It's not your fault.”

“Our stop's coming up.”

“I know.”

“Ah don't cry, please don't cry.”

“It hurts, Kisumi, I'm not pissing around here.”

“Go home.”

“Employment doesn't work like that.”

“I'll tell the manager you're sick, just go home.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really, just no sad poetry, you already look like death.”

“Thanks.”

“It's no problem, I'll see you at home, okay?”


	4. day 34, evening

“I'm going out tonight, by the way.”

“You don't have to tell me in advance.”

“But, Sousuke, you might miss me.”

“I'd die first.”

“You wound me.”

“Don't be back late.”

“Oh, I might not be back at all.”

“Ew, what the hell, don't tell me that kind of shit.”

“But what if you thought I'd been murdered?”

“I'm sure you'd annoy me in the afterlife.”

“Aren't you going to ask?”

“Ask what?”

“Who am I going out with?”

“I'm sure I'll meet them late one night in the hallway.”

“That was one time.”

“He was fully naked, Kisumi, I will never have my innocence again.”

“You never had any innocence.”

“Boys boarding school was truly eye-opening.”

“Don't look so wistful.”

“Don't bring people to our flat.”

“Fine, anyway, guess who I'm going out with?”

“Uh, I don't know, Kou?”

“I would never pursue a colleague, you taught me that.”

“A lesson learnt too late.”

“Keep guessing.”

“The blonde guy from the flat below”

“No, but close call.”

“Oh please don't be the barista from my coffee place.”

“It's him! Isn't he so cute? Ah, I'm excited.”

“If I see him naked I will never be able to order coffee from him again.”

“What about tea?”

“I change my mind, you won't haunt me in the afterlife, because you'll be in hell.”

“You're so sweet and emotionally healthy, you know that, Sousuke?”

“I Love you too.”  


	5. day 46, morning

“I'm cold, Sousuke, lend me your jacket.”

“No, then I'll be cold.”

“I have a match today.”

“I can't control the weather, Kisumi.”

“You're literally the meanest person in the world.”

“I put your jacket in your bag before we left.”

“Aw that's so nice- wait, you let me walk all the way to the station freezing cold?”

“You have to learn somehow.”

“I hope you never have children.”

“I hope you never have a pet dog.”

“You know what, I'm not in the mood for a chat today.”

“Me either.”

“Good.”

“Do you know why, Kisumi?”

“Why?”

“Because you slept with the barista and didn't call him back, and now he hates the both of us, and I can't get a coffee in the morning until after our delightful journey to work.”

“Well, when you put it that way, I sound like a bad person.”

“I won't reply to that.”

“Lets travel in companionable silence.”

“Agreed.”


	6. day 55, morning

“I'm sorry, okay, I'm really sorry.”

“All I hear is apologies, Kisumi, but I still have no caffeine.”

“I was trying to be nice.”

“Keep trying.”

“I didn't know it would just... fall off.”

“If it won't turn easily, don't force it, it's simple logic.”

“I promise I'm actually very clever.”

“You have yet to prove it at home.”

“The other day I-”

“You've broken the shower, twice, the TV stand, the bathroom window, 2 cupboard doors, and now, the coffee machine.”

“I have a degree-”

“I know, everyone knows, you've got a law degree, and I've got a masters, doesn't make me able to operate a coffee machine, but you know what does?”

“What?”

“Common fucking sense.”

“The game season is really putting stress on you, huh?”

“Reckless basketball players who don't understand how to warm-up properly is putting stress on me.”

“I am also sorry for that.”

“It's not your fault, you've not made it off the bench, you'll learn.”

"On the subject of bench-warming, I'm a reserve for the game on Saturday, I got an email this morning.”

“That's great, Kisumi, I'm so proud.”

“Me too, ah it's going to be so good to get close to a national level game.”

“Be sure to go to sleep early on Friday night, okay, the journey will be long.”

“Mmm, I will.”

“And that doesn't mean you can turn your lights off and play on your phone.”

“Stop watching me sleep!”

“I can see the light under your door.”

“Ah, you caught me there.”

“You're surprisingly easy to read.”

“Says Mr. Frowning means sad, smiling means happy, grimacing means pain?”

“Are you sure you don't have a psychology degree, because that was really deep.”

“Our stop is coming up.”

“Oh no, please, psychoanalyse my childhood trauma really quickly.”

“It is too early in the morning to cry about Rin.”

“Shut up.”

“So easy.”


End file.
